


Для чего был рожден

by Kagami, The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [12]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Для чего родился Ли – красавчик и щёголь?





	

Ли любил большие города: широкие улицы, каменные дома, стильные экипажи, холёные лошади. Дамы с зонтиками и мелкими собачками на поводках. Каждое утро свежие газеты под чашечку восхитительного кофе, уютные номера гостиниц, мягкие ковры, подобострастно кланяющиеся негры-швейцары.

 

Ведь он был рождён для этого.

 

Для мыла, пахнущего лавандой, и дорогого одеколона. Для выглаженных простыней. Для поздних приёмов и долгих бесед о ситуации в стране и за границей. Для партий в вист. Для лёгкого поклона при встрече, для внимания милых дам. Для канареек в золочёных клетках. Для стильных костюмов и белоснежных рубашек, для старательно подобранных жилетов и галстуков. Для удобных, сшитых на заказ, сапог. Для дорогих револьверов с перламутровыми ручками.

И особенно для тонких, обтягивающих ладони, словно вторая кожа, перчаток.

Безукоризненных, чистых, дорогих.

Да, перчатки — это был особый сорт удовольствия, в котором Ли никогда себе не отказывал.

Но порою судьба преподносит не самые приятные сюрпризы, а место для скелетов в шкафах заканчивается.

И вместо большого города — богом забытая деревушка. Вместо экипажа и породистого жеребца — купленная на последние деньги кляча. Вместо кофе — отвратительная бурда, вместо гостиничного номера — крохотная комнатушка с парой мешков соломы и вонючим одеялом из козьей шерсти. Вместо долгих бесед — выматывающие сны, от которых нет никакого спасения. Вместо прогулок по широким улицам — тёмные углы, в которых можно обезопасить хотя бы спину.

О большем уже и не думаешь. А двадцать баксов кажутся целым состоянием.

 

Разве он был рождён для этого?

 

Для одной рубашки и штанов, для стоптанных сапог и пыльной шляпы? Для пустой похлёбки и чёрствого хлеба? Для дешёвого оружия? Для кошмаров, преследующих каждую ночь? Для страха, который заполняет его целиком и полностью?

От прошлой роскоши остались только перчатки. Потёртые, но всё ещё верно защищающие ладони.

Ли ненавидел себя. За жизнь, которой он жил последнее время, за грязь и ужас. За дрожащие руки и трусость. Он бежал от преследователей и от самого себя.

Он точно был рождён не для этого!

Не для сводящего с ума страха.

Не для вони и нищеты.

 

Не для…

 

Всё в этой жизни решает одно мгновение. Одно грёбаное мгновение, когда, наконец, Ли принимает решение.

Когда делает шаг из тени на свет. Не для себя, для других. Когда выпускает шесть пуль из дрянного револьвера и получает седьмую в сердце. Когда замирает, ощущая переполняющую его боль и…

…свободу?

Когда умирает, обретая покой. 


End file.
